Fly Me To The Moon
by Maliyura
Summary: Songfic to Fly Me To The Moon. Zack and Aerith go out on a harmless date, that soon turns into a little more then expected! Zack x Aerith fluff, Zack slightly OOC.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING USED IN THIS FANFICTION! NOT THE S ONG, NOT THE CHARACTERS, THEY EACH BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS RESPECTIVELY!

My first official fanfic and songfic! I chose Zack x Aerith because, well there aren't too many around and: I LOVE THIS COUPLE WITH ALL MY HEART! They balance each other out PERFECTLY! The flirty, athletic, witty and cocky ladies man with the gentle, innocent yet gorgeous flower girl!

I made Zack a little less pervy and cocky here, and more nervous since..its their 5th date and Zack's starting to wonder why he likes Aerith so mucn more then any other woman he's ever met before!

Anyways, its just fluff...so enjoy the crappiness:D

_Poets often use many words to say a simple thing,_

"Okay, Zackie boy! You are the MAN! You can do this! Just..just...stay calm. Stay calm, be cool, -like you always are- and...think of something smooth to say!"

_It takes thought and time, and rhyme to make a poem sing..._

Aerith sat in her living room on the couch, semi-bored, flipping through some magazine about some new video game coming out called Final Fantasy VII. Aeris didn't even bother to read, the pictures looked stupid and she wasn't in the reading mood. "Pssh, as if this'll be a success." she mumbled to herself. Aerith soon sat up as she heard footsteps approaching her front door. Her face lit up and she was walking over, preparing to look surprised and poised when he answered. She heard a familiar voice on the other side, and pressed her peach ear against the door to hear better. She found herself giggling! 'Aw, how cute...he's_** nervous**_! But...thats not like him."

_With music and words I've been playing,_

_For you I have written a song_

Zack mustered his confidence and knocked on the door. It was gracefully opened and the angel standing behind it grinned at the sight of him. "Hey there, babe. What's a beautiful thing like you been doing sitting here all by herself?" and flashed her a wink 'Yes, this is going JUST like how I pictured it...' the black haired beauty thought to himself. He then stretched out his arm, and Aerith took it, a sly smile on his face. 'What's THAT about?' he once again thought to himself.

_To be sure that you know what I'm saying,_

_I'll translate as I go along_

Aerith walked with Zack to a not far little cafe. As soon as they were about to come around the corner of their vicinity, she grabbed both Zack's hands and started to walk in a direction more to the far left. "H-hey! Aeriiith, we're supposed to go that-a-way!" Zack said, pointing to the cafe with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yea, but I'd rather go to a place more special. I don't even care if I have to walk farther to go there." she softly spoke.

She glanced back at Zack, and caught the look in his violet eyes. He knew where they were going, and with the wave of understanding that flashed between them, Aerith smiled to herself, and they continued walking, completely forgetting the long-gone cafe.

_Fly me to the moon,_

_and let me play among the stars,_

They arrived at the old and decaying building, as Aerith pushed open the huge wooden doors, and lightly skipped to her flowerbed. Zack let a sincere look wash over his face, admiring how everything she did was so graceful. No other woman he had ever been with before had been able to move the way she had. The weirdest thing was, unlike the other women he had had rendevouses with, Zack was in no way trying to push their relationship towards the sexual urges he normally had. Her prescence was addicting enough, so there was really no need to push anything further. Zack then could hold his gaze back no longer, as Aerith turned toward him and looked so angelic in the moonlight. Zack's attention was diverted by a bright flash of light in the sky. Aerith seemed to have noticed it too, seeing how she was looking up. When they once again met each other's gazes, Aerith smiled and pointed upward. Zack ran over to her the second she did this.

_Won't you let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,_

_In other words, hold my hand,_

Zack grabbed both of her hands and brought them up to his lips and softly let his peach lips brush over them. Aerith felt herself blushing, and averted her gaze to the flowerbed, a nervous smile appearing on her lips, that seemed so much more pink and beautiful now then ever...

_In other words, darling kiss me,_

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more,_

Zack began to lean in and let his forehead rest on Aerith's for a while. He felt like it should be Aerith's choice instead of his. It might have been her first kiss, after all! So, for now, he just gazed into her glowing emerald eyes, so full of life, and so full of her passion for it.

Aerith slowly let her eyelids close while her lips gravitated towards the beautiful man's beside her. For a small instance, right before their lips made contact, Aerith felt her lips be shocked a bit. She pulled back and touched them with her graceful fingers, and Zack merely stared at her in awe.

Zack felt as if he could simply jump up and start singing, and doing cartwheels merrier then Santa himself.

_'Cause you are all I long for,_

_all I worship and adore,_

"Wh-what was that?" Zack muttered, ignoring the great happiness inside him rising.

Aerith started giggling and then she covered her mouth with her left hand, and started laughing out loud, sweetly, of course.

"Y'know..." she started, gazing straight into his eyes, leaning forward and tucking her hands behind her back, "they say sparks fly when you meet your soulmate."

And with that, she merely winked at him, touched her fingers to her lips, and then put her fingers onto the velvety soft lips of Zack.

Aerith then began to walk away, leaving a stunned and, amazingly, blushing Zack in the church among the flowers she loved to dearly.

_In other words, please be true._

_In other words, I love you_

Yes, the flowers she loved so dearly...the flowers, and maybe something..._**else.**_

Song used: Fly Me To The Moon by Utada Hikaru. Please, I really need to know if I did well, or if I need to improve this sonfic fluff I call CRAPOLA. Review for me, pweeeaasse? **-**


End file.
